The Final War between TNR and Rome
The Final War between TNR and Rome was one of the final conflicts of the fifth map and marked the decline of the Roman Empire that had dominated Titan for an entire era stretching over 2 maps. The newly strengthened TNR was able to confront and defeat the Romans in combat. Mighty Rome’s inability to defend themselves all but destroyed the idea that they were the protectors of the server and this conflict can be the marking point for the decline of the Roman Empire. The defining moment of the conflict was when Praetor Ganoe and Consul Pineapple left spawn to confront a larger, but manageable TNR force that had gathered along the West Road; TNR had an ambush set up and soon after the fighting started TNR’s force almost doubled in size and the Romans were destroyed, losing all of the war gear; this event is forever remembered by the Romans as the Disaster Outside of Spawn. 'The opening engagements in Titanium and the Destruction of Rogue' After the Destruction of OGOM , the Roman Empire grew complacent. The Romans let their guards down and grew soft during the peace that followed when OGOM was destroyed and assumed that their past exploits and outward facade of great power would be enough to prevent an attack on Rome. They were wrong. The newly re-risen TNR had gathered enough power so quickly as to contend with Rome itself. This war was initiated by Ace and Silverlight, the Rogues who began attacks on Rome’s closest ally, Titanium. Rogue was able to inflict heavy losses on Titanium and diminish their power enough to where they couldn’t openly confront any other established faction. Rome tried to defend their ally and had some successes in their battles with Rogue, but when Rome’s forces were not present the Rogues were able to have their way with Titanium. After Titanium had been suppressed, Ace turned his attention to Rome. Ace continued to harass Rome itself. Ace was so annoying that Senator Koorban was inclined to lead a raid against Rogue’s secret underground base. Koorban completely destroyed Rogue’s base which forced Ace and Silverlight to merge with The New Republic; Rome’s great rival. In this the demise of Rome’s power was set. 'The first attack on Rome' After the merger The New Republic led a large scale attack against the city of Rome itself on the evening of March 2nd. They attacked Rome’s vulnerable northern side, the side exposed Templars fortress. TNR’s army breached the walls and attacked the interior of the Templars fortress, but forces led by Senators Koorban and Gielnorian were able to defeat and push back TNR after a dragged out fight. After this fight Ace still continued to launch harassing raids into the interior of the city of Rome. Some other TNR members continued to do their part to harass the base as well. 'The Disaster of Outside of Spawn' Two days after the Romans repulsed TNR’s attack on the city of Rome and had repaired all damage a griefing blitz was initiated by TNR. Two areas inside Rome were griefed with TNT and lava, and Titanium’s waterside district was destroyed completely with fire. The New Republic were the likely culprits. Full of vigor a small number of TNR’s members gathered at spawn and continued to taunt Ganoe into fighting them. Jam, Silverlight, Unknown, and Ace. Praetor Ganoe couldn’t maintain his honor if he didn’t confront them, not after the days cowardly greifings on Rome. Ganoe devised a plan to rebuild the old S.P.Q.R. watch tower along the West Road and to fortify it; from there he planned a hold out if all of the TNR members really tried to take him on in combat at once. Consul Pineapple quickly arrived on the scene and prepared to join Ganoe in combat. Thinking that they would only be outnumbered roughly 2 to 1 the Romans prepared for combat. But right before the combat started Ghost Rider and Afghan Terrorist joined in as well as buddy. Knowing that it was now or never, Ganoe went to the inside of the guard tower to launch his attack, as soon as he arrived half of the tower was destroyed in an instant by a large TNT explosion. Dazed, Ganoe looked got up and went into the crater to gather material to rebuild that part of the tower, looking up he saw no less than 3 TNR soldiers looking down at him. Ganoe drew his sword to repel the attackers, which he did for a short time. Ganoe was preparing to retreat, but he saw Pine carrying on a running fight in the background with roughly 3 more TNR soldiers. They had set an ambush and along with a few other random variables, everything went wrong for the Romans. Not one to abandon his brother in arms, Ganoe burst forward into the TNR horde to try and relive Pineapple. Pineapple and Ganoe were armed with some of the best Roman crafted weapons and armor and were able to put up a fight, but being outnumbered over 3 to 1 it was hard to focus on a single enemy. One TNR soldier would be engaged and retreat leaving 2 more on the backs of a Roman. On top of this the TNR force was using a combination of mixed arms; potions, bows, and the sword to fight the Romans. The rolling fight carried on into the woods where the Romans thought the limited cover might supply some small amount of protection against the onslaught, but it wasn’t enough Pineapple and Ganoe fell in glorious combat and their corpses were looted by TNR. The combatants for TNR were Ghost Rider, Jam, Buddyismyhero, Afghan Terrorist, Unknown, Silverlight, and Ace. It was seven against just two. Ganoe kindly asked for the belongings of the Romans to be returned after this battle, but The New Republic refused. Therefore Ganoe and Pineapple took the only reason course of action which was to launch an attack on TNR itself. 'The Siege of The New Republic' Ganoe and Pineapple gathered some materials and wargear and set out to scout out TNR’s ocean fortress. The two arrived and began a bow battle from the water, a tactically inferior position. Seeing that this was leading to certain doom, Ganoe scaled the walls of TNR with an enderpearl, but found that he pearled into the strongest position along their wall, right amonst the band of TNR soldiers, roughly 5 of them. Ganoe tried to fight them off, but was forced to try to find some cover and ran down into one of their guard towers to use that stairway as a choking point to constrict their number advantage, this was a bad idea. TNR quickly flooded the tower with water and harassed Ganoe form above and sealed up the bottom with door spam. Ganoe slowly died at the bottom of the tower to TNR members, but at least Pineapple would be safe for now. Knowing that a straight on fight was not the way to go Ganoe and Pineapple prepared to siege the fortress. They began constructing siege works almost up against TNR’s walls. This work was very bloody, countless Romans died constructing a tower that rose out of the water. The work was constantly interrupted by TNR soldiers who would pearl onto the tower or just use their number advantage to rain down volleys of their arrows from the safety of their own walls. Eventually the tower was up to the same height as the TNR walls. The New Republic’s soldiers had grown confident by their constant killing of Roman engineers and believed the Rome’s fight was knocked out of them they were wrong. Ganoe and Pineapple arrived in the new siege tower with a fresh batch of war gear and pushed back The New Republic. Senator Gielnorian also joined in the attack at this point with his best gear. Some TNR soldiers were killed in various ways, but Romans continued to die too, in roughly even amounts on both sides. Eventually the sheer weight of TNR numbers began to show and the Romans were forced to halt the attack. The following morning the Roman engineers resumed their positions on the guard tower and began to construct many cannons in various positions to start destroying TNR’s defensive works. The cannons were finished and the Siege continued with the shelling of a portion of TNR’s fortress. Some of their inner towers and front gate were destroyed, but not enough to declare them defeated or destroyed. And the siege continued. Later that day Senator Koorban got on to inspect the conditions of the siege tower in front of The New Republic’s fortress. Koorban found that TNR’s soldiers were active around the tower and he quickly fortified the balcony of the tower and prepared to fight. A TNR cannon shot ripped through the makeshift roof that had been prepared and TNR warriors swarmed around the tower hurling volleys of potions and arrows through the breach. Koorban engaged The New Republic’s soldiers with his bow and killed four of them forcing them to fall back into their fortress. And the siege continued. Later that night two Consuls, Pineapple and AranonOkra decided to renew the attack on The New Republic. Koorban, Ganoe, AranonOkra, Gielnorian, and Pineapple expanded the siege works around the siege tower and renewed the assault. Fierce fighting took place for over 3 hours. Eventually The New Republic gained control of the siege tower and destroyed most of it effectively lifting the siege of their fortress. There were heavy losses on both sides which caused a mutual stand down for the evening or at least so the Romans thought. Later that night when they were off their guard The New Republic launched a surprise attack on a numerically inferior force of unarmed Romans inside the sacred precincts of the city itself. The unorganized defenders tried to put up a resistance, but TNR was able to advance as far as the city’s Praetorium. From that fortified position the defenders were able to push back the assault and retake the city with no loss to speak of. So on the evening of the 6th the siege was lifted but no end to the fighting was in sight. The Destruction of TNR’s Ocean Fortress On the evening of March seventh Unknown, Ace, and Silverlight launched another TNR raid against Rome. There was some minor fighting in the city, but this proved to be the last straw. Praetor Ganoe and Consul AranonOkra agreed that an immediate and scaled counter attack had to be made to right the injustices wrought upon Rome by TNR. They agreed to move up their large scale attack on TNR’s ocean fortress to that night. In the dead of night the Consul and Praetor along with help from Legate Mark Antony and Senator Bronsonardo launched a sneak attack on TNR’s ocean fortress. The attack succeeded beyond their wildest expectations. Besides completely exposing every chest in the fortress for looting after completely wrecking the base they even gained access to TNR’s vault and looted that as well. The following morning the remnants of a hurt TNR abandoned the fortres and the siege was over. The Destruction of TNR’s Mountain Fortress. The day after the fall of TNR’s main fortress TheNewRepublic was pressured continually and was forced from base to base as the Romans pursued S.P.Q.R. fresh off of their victory the night before continued to pressure an insecure TNR feeling that certain victory was in the air. Consul AranonOkra, and Pontifex Silianat and Senator Koorban found a temporary staging area where TNR had temporarily relocated their vault in an underground cave. AranonOkra was able to gain ground around the vault and was able to breach it with the help of the rest of Rome’s armies. Only precious seconds before the breach, TNR was able to remove their valuables out of that vault and evacuate to another location. Later that evening a raiding party made up by the Pontifex Silianat and Senators Koorban, Bronsonardo, and Rockmael were able to find TNR’s newest hold out. It was a mountain base along deadly borders. The TNR forces quickly fell back inside the mountain and Consul AranonOkra and Legate Mark Antony arrived with TNT to launch an assault on the cave. The mountain was quickly blown open and the fortress was essentially destroyed except for their vault. An outnumbered TNR force waited in their vault cowering before the Roman onslaught. Pontifex Silianat was trying to entice them to fight within the foothold the Romans had gained inside the vault itself, but in a cowardly move they sealed up Silianat alive who then suffocated to death. The Roman forces which were about to withdraw were then whipped into fury and initiated what can only be described as pure chaos. Legate Mark Antony immediately set up a cannon to breach the makeshift barricade that was located halfway into their vault. This cannon was able to destroy the barricade twice and close quarters fighting was conducted by the Romans who were fighting in single file through the opening. By the time of the third push into the vault TNR’s entire force had been assembled along with a larger Roman force. The Romans breached the vault again but TNR’s army came charging out and started a massive bloody melee in the ruins of the mountain fortress. Due to the torrents of water that were flooding the shattered halls, the fact that TNR was defending their vault (their faction home) and had slightly larger numbers meant that the Romans were at a distinct disadvantage. The Romans were not ready for a full scale attack and didn’t have a coordinated battle strategy. After countless deaths on both sides the Romans pulled back and the fight ceased. Both sides lost a combined 80 to 100 power in just a matter of 5 minutes. The Romans came off worse after the battle, but the attack forced TNR to abandon their fortress and search for a new base. The next morning Legate Mark Antony returned and in the early hours breached the vault in the mountain base and looted the rest of TNR’s belongings from that place. The hunt still continued to find and destroy the remnant of TNR that was fleeing ever more hastily from the path of the Romans. Later that evening TNR continued their fall back tactic of cowardly raiding the unsuspecting Romans inside the city. A turning point in this tactic was marked when Senator Koorban killed SilverLight in single combat and gained all of his loot. The Last Assault on TheNewRepublic After the fall of their mountain hid out TheNewRepublic fell back to an old Roman stronghold outside the old TNR capitol. After learning of their latest move the Romans gathered their most massive army to date and prepared for a large scale assault to quickly finish off TheNewRepublic. The Romans encircled TheNewRepublic’s mountain hold off with massive siege works and lit the tops of their walls with fire. A giant siege tower was constructed at the closest point to TNR’s walls. TheNewRepublic harassed the Romans in the final stages of the construction. Once the siege works were complete both armies amassed their forces and the battle commenced. Never before on Titan had so many soldiers gathered into one spot. Gathered the brave did and in glorious battle many of them fell on both sides. One by one the great warriors were killed off in the prolonged duel ,but neither side would give way. The Sacking of Rome, TNR side TNR and SPQR tensions continued on the last week of this era. Eventually, SPQR attacked TNR at their ocean base, starting off days of fighting and much shelling. Gielnorian and Deathnight22 joined TNR after this, they were displeased with Roman cowardice. During this time, TNR lost it's ocean base to a 2 AM attack that they considered cowardly. They moved to a location in a mountain, but SPQR had dogged their steps, and Gielnorian's former house was lost, and then the mountain vault battle erupted. During this fight, each side lost many soldiers, but yet TNR seemed to win the battle. Much of their loot was taken, as the mountain base was comprimised. They went to a hill next to their capitol building, and planned to make a last stand there. However, SPQR had discovered their location, and begun work on a massive project to finish TNR once and for all. The next day, Gielnorian logged on to find Romans making a wall around his base. He quickly donned armor, and prepared his bow, determined to halt the Romans at any cost. After knocking several ememies off the wall, he then saw Titus_Maximus running up a hill toward him. He took aim and started firing, but he knew he'd lose in a melee fight. Then Titus pulled out an ender pearl, and aimed right at Gielnorian. Through some stroke of luck, he died. Gielnorian quickly gathered his loot, and gave some of it back, all but a Sharpness VII sword. He held this as leverage for SPQR not attacking his meager base. He then left to go out to eat, prepared for a fight when he got back. At 5:30 mountain time, Gielnorian and Deathnight22 logged on. They saw a fully built wall around their fortress. "Muster TNR. We will make our stand here. Whatever happens, TNR will live on, no matter what, because TNR is not just a faction, it is an ideal. And ideals, Death, ideals are Roman-proof." -Gielnorian After they engaged Romans in arrow combat unsuccessfully, a few of The New Republic were ready for combat, and came online to make war against SPQR. Jam9876543, Buddyismyhero, Unknown122, and Dinkdababa were prepared for the fight. Both sides died a few times. More and more Romans came online, and TNR was worrying. .After about an hour and a half of ranged combat, Gielnorian commanded them to hold the base, fight to the very bitter end. They were without two of their finest warriors, Ghostriderx59 and AfghanTerrorist. Soon though, a new hero of TNR emerged. "Guys! We have 5 more kills and we start claiming! But how will we get those? They'll hole up in their praetorium again if they realize it." -Jam9876543 and Gielnorian Deathnight22 grabbed his iron gear and finest blade. He enderpearled into the Roman base beautifully. When he arrived, he immediately killed two Romans, Diet_Cola and Hantor_Folez. As enemies stormed from the other floors to confront this threat, Deathnight prepared himself for the fight of his life. He ran to the nearest Roman and killed him. Several times, he fought Silianat, Koorban, even the legendary Ganoe, yet none could match his battle-fury. He slew nearly 12 Romans on that day, without chain killing. The other archers of TNR fired more and more arrows, killing a few that escaped Deathnight. "Am I the only one having any fun up here?" -Deathnight22, after slaying Ganoe for the first time As he fought in the tower above, Jam9876543 began his run to SPQR. When he arrived, Deathnight had finished his fight, and enderpearled out safely. Jam had miraculously made it to Rome alive, and begun claiming the houses, then the mythical Senate building. TNR had finished it's defensive time, and a melee fight erupted in the Praetorium, where all of the combatants were fighting to the very end. At this point, Gielnorian, Deathnight, and Buddyismyhero were able to hold off the Romans for Unknown and jam to hunt down the vault of Rome. During the fight, the Praetorium was claimed, meaning that Rome was lost. While there was more fighting, most of the Roman high command escaped, but TNR stood victorious. The fall of Rome was said to be over when Gielnorian blew up the eagle of Rome, a mosaic constructed on top of the Roman gate. Aftermath The sacking of the sacred district Rome officially ended Roman military strength and put an end to the Roman Empire and left a power vaccume that was quickly filled up by new factions comprised of Rome’s former mercenaries. The army which was by now mostly foreign mercenaries disbanded entirely, some of the great warriors of Rome fell in the final fight. Titus Maximus was shot and killed during the thickest fighting around TNR’s stronghold. Consul AranonOkra among the last Roman to fall during the attack; slew many of TNR’s soldiers he was brought down defending the Roman standards. General Mark Antony tried to assemble and arm the citizens of the city for a last stand in the Praetorium which was where he fell. In shame. Pope Silianat survived the final battle against TNR with a few survivors and founded a Christian alliance of loyal rebels to continue the fight against TheNewRepublic. The rest surviving soldiers and politicians fled into the historic disctrict of the city which they fortified under the direction of Senator Koorban and Lord Varkanos where they stopped TNR's push into the city and held off for some time, waiting for Ganoe to return with a new army. Praetor Ganoe and Consul Pineapple were not present during the final fight; they were off gathering a second army of former Roman veterans to help fight TNR. Upon hearing the news of TNR’s sacking of the historic district of Rome, Praetor Ganoe proclaimed himself dictator and led the army he had gathered back towards the city to reclaim it and purge it of TNR’s influence. But then ended the fifth map of Titan, whether or not the city was retaken is not known. After the conflict many of the surviving ancients left Rome and went on to found the kingdom of Gondolin in a distant land, the sixth map of Titan.